The present invention relates to a CPU heat dissipating fan device, and more particularly to such a CPU heat dissipating device which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.
During the operation of the CPU of a computer system or the like, the CPU will release heat, and heat must be quickly carried away so that the service life of the CPU can be prolonged. FIG. 1 shows a CPU heat dissipating fan device used for this purpose. The CPU heat dissipating fan device is generally comprised of a radiating flange 2 fastened to the CPU at the top through hooked joints 1, a motor mount 4 fastened to the radiating flange 2 by screws 5 to hold a fan motor 3. This structure of CPU heat dissipating fan device is functional, however, it is complicated to assemble, and therefore it is not suitable for a mass production.